For the Love Of Imprinting
by DesertSnake19
Summary: Threesome between Paul, Sam and Jacob. What secret does Jacob hold that will change their life forever...
1. FTLOI Chapter 1

Alright this I don't know if I should make it a one shot or not, but will find out. This is a PAULXJACOBXSAM.

Enjoy!

Jacob ran through the forest and as he let tears fall from his face. He didn't want let everyone know his dark secret. Especially Sam, he rather have him as a friend, than nothing at all. He let it slip, after six months of hiding it he just lost control and his walls fell down and the whole pack went quiet, some snickering and some pissed at him. He shouldn't have cracked, but he did. After seeing Sam and Paul together, he couldn't take it anymore.

_**Flashback:**_

_**I walked into the forest and going to our usually meeting place. I didn't want to go, but I had wanted to see them, even if it broke my heart. They were always close and touching….and kissing. My wolf howled and cried inside me, every time I saw them together. **_

_**As I kept on walking I could hear them laughing together. It made me jealous and heartbroken, but I had to hide my emotion from them. As I walked into a small clearing I saw them.**_

_**Sam was a god. His body was beautifully sculpted body made my head filled with not so innocent thoughts. His dark brown skin made him delicious to look at. I just wanted to lick him till I was satisfied.**_

_**Then I saw Paul walks over to Sam and he instantly wrapped his arms around him. My wolf whined as I saw this. I wished I could feel those hard muscle hot arms around me. Paul smiled as he nuzzled into his perfect chest. Paul was just like Sam except Paul had little lighter skin tone and Paul was just a little shorter. Two walking gods, which that imprinted on each other as I watch from the sidelines.**_

"_**Jacob!" I heard Seth shouting at me as he ran towards me. Seth was a good looking guy. He was a fifteen year old kid that had a very tone tight body. I would have loved to imprint on him. He was caring, loving, and he was nice to everyone. I held my arms open as he jumped into them. "Hey Jake" he grinned at me. I smiled at him**_

"_**Hey Seth" I said as he swung onto my back and I carried him to where everyone sat. As I walked towards them, I thought I heard Sam and Paul growl at me. I didn't know if I imagine it or not, but it still hurt to think that he might not even want me to be around. I flinched a little, but kept on walking.**_

"_**Where the hell have you been, took you long enough" Leah said. She knows about me and my imprint, ever since then she has become my best friend, but she still tries to act mean.**_

"_**Sorry" she smiled at me. "Seth get off him, he not your horse to ride around" I laughed as Seth whined and got off my back.**_

"_**Leah your no fun" he pouted as he sat down and crossed his arms on his chest. **_

"_**Now that everyone's here, I just wanted to tell you that since Embry imprinted on Jasper they are allowed to cross the border whenever they want. So no attacking them, especially Jasper alright" Sam said. "Also, since there is no more reason to patrol we will all just do a quick patrol once around La Push in the morning and before dawn alright just to make sure that no nomads cross our land" we all nodded. Sam turned to me and smiled, which I felt warm my heart.**_

"_**Can I go with Jacob" Seth said as he plopped onto my lap like a child and wrapped his arm around me. I smiled down at him, as laughed at his child antics. I turned to look towards Sam who look like he was ready to rip me to shreds. I whimpered a little and wrapped my arms more around Seth. When I did, I heard him growl. "Fine!" he spit out. At least the pack was walking towards the forest know getting ready to patrol. I pulled Seth up and walked quickly away from Sam. Seth followed.**_

_**As I ran back towards the clearing, Seth was running around trying to bite everybody's tail. He whined when Leah turned around and bit his ear.**_

"_**Ouch Leah, what the hell"**_

"_**What?"**_

"_**That hurt" he whined. We headed into the direction Sam told us. After about an hour later we headed back. As usual I was the first back. What I saw was not what I wanted to see in my entire life. It was one thing seeing and one thing to know. Paul was lying on the grass as Sam was behind him. I didn't know what was happening at first, but then Paul whined. I could see Sam pull out of Paul and slam back in. My body stood frozen, I couldn't believe what I was seeing. While Sam nuzzled his fur and licked his snout, he pulled back and slammed in again. Sam then looked towards me and his eyes were filled with an emotion that I could define. I heard Paul whined, Sam kept his eyes on me as he nuzzled Paul's fur again and kept moving back and forth in him. My heart couldn't take it anymore. Seeing my imprint with someone else made me feel like I didn't have a reason to live. My walls that I put up fell down and my thoughts filled everyone's mind. I felt my legs give out and whit a thud I fell to the ground**_

"_**Jacob…you imprinted on me" I heard Sam growl as I passed out from the pain in my heart that was slowly dying. I took that as I sign of rejection, Sam didn't want me.**_

_**As I woke up again I could feel some one nudge me from the side and whined. I looked up to see him. His faced filled with worry, and sadness. He didn't have to pretend, he didn't want me around.**_

"_**Jacob…." I turned to look at the ground "I …uh….the imprint thing…it was unexpected…I already imprinted on Paul… I love Paul" he didn't have to say it his words were loud and clear. The "I love Paul" was enough for me. I didn't want to hear it anymore, I don't I could take it. He had some to love and to care for and some to do the same in return. I didn't need and explanation, there was no sugar coating it.**_

_**He tried to reach out with his arm and touch me, but I pulled back. Knowing that any contact from him will make it worse, when I leave.**_

"_**Sam don't worry about it…."he looked at me, trying to figure out what I meant.**_

"_**Jake…"I cut him off. I kept my gaze towards the ground as I stood up. I could hear the rest of the pack starting to come back from their patrol. I must leave, before they come. They are going to make it more difficult to leave. **_

"_**Bye Sam, have a happy life" I looked up to him, with tears falling down my face. His face was blank "with…Paul" I said as my voice crack. I ran towards the forest and shifted, I could hear him yell for me to wait, and I didn't.**_

_**End of flash back**_

I could hear his paws hitting the ground beneath it. He was close, but I couldn't stop running, I rather not see him ever again than him completely rejecting me. I thought I lost him as I stop hearing his paws. Then I felt something hit me from the side and I whimpered and slammed into a boulder. I tried to move, but I felt his weight slam me back down. My left side was bleeding from the impact. I whimpered and cried, but he didn't let go.

"Jacob" he snapped. I stopped moving there was no point. I guess my life ends here.

"Do it" I cried

"What?" Sam asked

"Kill me!" I yelled. It took me six months to get me from being at somewhat peace between Sam and Paul being together to Letting Sam kill me. I dint care anymore, my body was tired, my mind was hurting from always having my walls up and my heart was aching from the pain being inflicted upon every day. I was ready to die.

"Jacob..." he whispered in a sad tone.

"Just do it Sam" I turned to look at him, once more before I die. "You imprinted on Paul and he did imprint on you as well. There is no place for me. I'm tired Sam my heart is tired, my body, and my mind. I just want the pain to be over" I rolled onto my back and exposed my throat. One easy snap of his jaw and I'll be death in a few seconds. I felt his warm breath against my neck. The realization that he didn't even have to think about killing me was heart breaking. He really would rather have me dead. I could fear the tears I was holding back give way. My breath quickened as his teeth closed around my throat.

"I Love You" I said, knowing full well that those will be my last words to him.

"As I love you" I must be hearing things. I chuckled at myself, maybe I was going crazy. I felt his teeth break my skin, but death never came. I opened my eyes to see him looking at me.

"Jacob….I imprinted on you as well" I heard him say.

"What about Paul?"

"He imprinted on you too" I was shocked out of my trance and I shifted back and wrapped my arms around him. I felt his fur disappeared, replace by a hot warm muscular body and arms circling around me.

"Sam…please…don't….don't… be lying…please…I don't think….that I could take it…"I sobbed into his chest. I couldn't take it if he was lying to me.

"He's not Jake, he telling the truth" I quickly turned around and tried to get from Sam's embrace. Why would they imprint on me they already had each other. I struggled against Sam, but he kept his hold on me.

"Sshhh, it's alright Jake. We did imprint on you Jake. I'm sorry we didn't tell you sooner…we just thought you had imprinted…on…Seth" he growled his named, which made me flinch. They had me pressed between them and like that I didn't feel empty or sadness. I felt whole and complete. My sobs stop and I just let myself get swallowed by the heat of both their bodies.

"We Love you pup" I heard Sam say before moving his face next to mine and nuzzling me. This made my wolf howl in happiness. Then I felt Paul also moved to my other side of my face, and do the same. I didn't know who pay attention to. I just whimpered and let them to whatever they like.

I felt Sam pull away I instantly wrapped my arms tighter around him. Did I do something wrong? I started to panic. I looked up towards him.

"Jacob calm down I'm not going anywhere, let just go sit down. Alright" I nodded. He took my hand and pulled me down with him as he sat up his back to the tree. He laid me on his chest, while Paul lay on top of my stomach. I started to play with Paul's hair as he started to purr. I smiled

"Jacob" I looked up at him. "Were sorry" I knew what he apologize for. He didn't have to tell me. I already forgave him and Paul. "I forgive you Sam and Paul" I said. He kissed the top of my head and I felt I grin on my face. Paul kissed my chest and I felt my body get warmer. I heard Paul laugh and I look down at him.

"Some look happy to see me" he said as he pulled away a little and poked at my growing erection. I blushed and put my hands over it to cover it up. I hid my face into Sam's chest, trying to hide. Sam was laughing as well and it made me really happy.

"Well then I believe we could help you with that…if you like Jacob" I turned to Sam. Of course I wanted him to help me with my problem. I was always dreaming of him touching me, fucking me, and sucking me off. I nodded eagerly. Sam moved me so I was lying down between them both on the ground. They hover over me for a few seconds before kissing each other. I whined for not getting any attention. They quickly broke apart and Sam had his warm plump lips against mine. I moaned into his mouth, I felt his tongue push it way inside and play with my own. I whimpered when Paul took one of my nipples into his mouth. He twisted and sucked on them like they were candy. I felt hand run up and down my sides and grab my erection through my shorts. I bucked toward the hand that was sending intense pleasure.

"Well I believe we should get to the next step or our little pup won't last long" Sam smirked at me. I pouted.

"I think your right Sam"

"Alright let get on with the show" Sam said as both stood up and took off their shorts. Letting them fall to the ground. My mouth fell open…..

To be continued…..

I know I suck for stopping it there. Well I hope you like it so far. I haven't decided it yet if the next chapter would be the last or I should keep going. Tell me what you think. Review and comment. Thank you again. XOXOXOXO


	2. Authors Note Very Important! Read!

Alright short message but I want to know if I should keep going with this story and see where it leads or just add the next chapter. Which would be where Jacob has sex with Sam and Paul. Want to write it as soon as possible so send me your thought by Monday

Also tell me what other pairings or threesome or even foursome I should do next. Here are the choices:

Emmet and Jasper and Carlisle

Seth and Emmet

Edward and Paul

Carlisle and Emmet

Or the foursome

All the Cullen Men

Send me a message or just comment to tell me by Tuesday Night

Thank You for reading my authors note


	3. AN

Alright here is the deal

I know some of you hate me for not updating

I apologize for that, but to be trustfully I lost interest in all my stories.

I will start to update my stories again by tomorrow morning. Not all at once but for sure Life Turned Upside Down will get an update. An A cat and his dog. I know some of you are waiting for third chapter of For the Love of Imprinting. I will post the first page that I have written so far by tonight on my HOMEPAGE ONLY. Go to my FF profile then on the top you should see my homepage link.

Thanks for all the support and reviews.

First to get a new chapter will be Life turned Upside Down

Second- A Cat and his Dog

Third- For the Love of Imprinting

Fourthly- My other half is you

Lastly- Sexy boy Next Door


End file.
